Love Will Always Find A Way
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Kagome is a perfect student in school, wat happens wen she bumps into Inuyasha at the hardware store? What started out as a simple act of kindness may end up being sumthing more! FULL SIMMARY INSIDE! R&R Please! Rated M for Swearing and future scenes
1. Meeting Each Other

SUMMARY: Kagome is a perfect student in school, perfect grades and perfect attendance, what happens when she runs into someone at the hardware store picking up something for her best friend Sango and it turns out they know each other, but only he slightly remembers her, they have a three year age difference... how can he know her? His name? Inuyasha. And what started out as a simple act of kindness from Inuyasha might end up being something way more! Or maybe Kikyo will ruin everything for them?

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter One: Meeting Each Other

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan. Birds were chirping the sun had already risen. It was seven thirty in the morning. All was peaceful in every home… All but one.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP???" A young raven haired girl screamed.

"Honey, you always wake up at seven thirty." Her mother said.

"Mom! I told you I had to wake up at seven today!" She said frantically brushing her hair after quickly throwing on her school uniform.

"Why did you have to wake up so early?" Her mother asked her.

"I have to pick up something at the hardware store for Sango this morning! She needs it, and I promised her!" She hollered while putting on her shoes almost out the door.

"What about breakfast?"

She grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. "Thank you mom! Love you bye!" She said already running down the steps of the shrine.

"Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" Her mother asked herself as she walked back inside.

'Oh my god Sango's going to kill me!' Kagome thought as she ran to the hardware store. When she made it there the place was packed. 'Fuck!!!!!!' Kagome thought she ran around the store trying to find the utensil Sango needed for wood shop.

"Miroku! Would you stop being a pervert for one minute and help me find the … Uhhhh what did he need again?" A man named Inuyasha said/asked. Miroku took his eyes off of all the girls walking by the store, preferably school girls and went to help Inuyasha.

"Hardware stores… I hate them, no chicks here… EVER only like the rare few but their creepingly strong and massive!" The one called Miroku said shuddering at the thought.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Oh right I believe your neighbour wanted ummm, I believe the Stanley saw and hammer?" Miroku tried to recall what he wanted.

"Yeah I think so too; you look in the other row I'll continue looking in this one." So Miroku did so.

'Uhg why did he need me to pick this shit up, I hate neighbours!' Inuyasha thought. 'He owes me big time; after all I've done for him and not one thing he's…' Inuyasha's mind wondered to the girl in the school uniform just a bit further down than him. 'What is a school girl doing in here? School's about to begin…' Inuyasha thought. She caught him gazing at her; she stared at him, than looked away.

'Oh my god was he staring at me?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha smirked. 'She's a shy girl.' He kept on eyeing her, when his cell phone rang. 'Fuck.' He though. "Hello?"

"You sly dog you!"

"Miroku? Why are calling me you're in the other fucking row!" Inuyasha said irritated. Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha eyed her again and when she looked at him he winked at her, she blushed.

"Telling me to stop my womanizing eh? I'm here stuck with sweaty men while you're in that row with that hot piece of ass?" Miroku said with jealousy in his voice.

"Miroku fuck off and look for the fucking… What are we looking for again?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed again.

"Stanley hammer, and saw!!!!!! I told you already!!" Miroku screamed into the phone.

"Ok ok ok ok Jeeze bye!" Inuyasha said hanging up. He shook his head.

Kagome continued looking in the aisle. 'Uhg how hard is it to find a fucking Stanley hammer?' She thought. She looked at the gap between her and Inuyasha. Sure enough, there was the hammer. "Finally!" She said aloud causing him to look at her. "Jeeze never thought it'd be so hard to find a hammer!" She said about to grab one when her hand met with someone else's and both hands quickly pulled back. She looked up to see whose hand that was; she was met face to face with beautiful golden amber eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. He grabbed one of the hammers and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said.

"No, thank you, if it weren't for you screaming out load about your joy for finding a hammer," she blushed "I never would found have this fucking thing." He said laughing.

"Umm, well thanks, or your welcome, or what ever." She said not knowing what else to say. "Have a nice day."

"You too!" He said with a smirk she looked back at him, he winked at her again. She blushed and continued to cash register.

Just than Miroku came up behind him. "I found the saw, did you get the hammer or were you too busy checking that hottie out?" He asked his best friend.

Inuyasha grabbed the saw from him. "I have the hammer thank you, now fuck off."

"So I can leave now??" Miroku asked.

"YES!" Inuyasha said glaring at him. With that said Miroku left the store and got into his black BMW320d Saloon ES and drove off.

'I have better things to do than shop in a hardware store for my friend's neighbour!' Miroku thought. 'Like looking for women!' He smirked at that thought, and turned on his radio to his favourite radio station.

Inuyasha went in the line up to cash out. He looked in front of him and smirked. There was the school girl from the aisle. She kept staring at her watch, and kept saying over and over again 'shit shit shit shit, I'm late I'm late, fuck!' Than her cell phone went off.

"Ahh shit it's Sango, fuck!" Kagome said grabbing her cell phone from her pocket and answering her best friend's call. "Hey Sango!"

"Kagome where are you? School starts in five minutes!" Sango said.

'So her name's Kagome… nice name… Where have I heard it before?' Inuyasha thought to himself eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm stuck in line at the hardware store; my mom woke me up late! I'll be there soon okay???"

"You better hurry up girl!" Sango said.

"I will, I will, bye."

"Bye." And she hung up.

"Never knew it'd be so busy here?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked back at him. "I kind of figured so, but my mother woke me up late, so now I'm stuck here… in line, waiting, being late for school." She babbled.

"Well I'm thankful for that otherwise I never would have seen you today." He said smirking.

"Uhh, Well…" Kagome began but was cut off by the cashier.

"Next please!" Kagome gave her the hammer, she rang it up. "Your total is $45.18."

"Shit!" Kagome said. "This cannot be happening." Kagome said aloud. "I forgot my wallet at home! I was in too much of a rush…"

"Well I guess you won't be needing this hammer." She put the hammer under the counter. "Next please!"

"Sango's going to kill me! Uhg, That or I go home and grab my…" Kagome got cut off by hearing Inuyasha tell the cashier to ring up the hammer she just put under the counter with his stuff. She looked at him.

"Okay sir, your total comes to $120.87." Inuyasha pulled out his credit card and paid for everything. While walking out he looked at her and tilted his head telling her to come with him. She obeyed and followed him outside. He pulled the hammer out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Here." He said.

"You didn't have to…" She said. "Thanks."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now why did you need it so bad?" He asked looking at her curiously, leaning on an expensive car.

"My friend asked me to get it, she needed it for her wood shop class today and she was too busy yesterday to go get it and I promised her…" Kagome said. She looked at her watch. "FUCK! I'm late!"

"How late?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Fifteen minutes… I'm so dead!"

"Need a ride?" She looked up at him. "I'm not going to kidnap you or kill you or rape you or what ever. So do you?" She nodded her head. "Ok hop in." He said while pulled out the keys to his car and opened the door to the car he was leaning on. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "What?" He asked.

"That's your car?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said chuckling at her reaction. "Now get in the passenger seat."

She got in. "You own a Mercedes SLR McLaren?"

He laughed. "Yeah I do."

"You lucky bastard! This is my dream car!" She said. He smirked.

"Well what school do you go to?"

"Shikon High, it's just a few…"

"I know where it is." He said starting his car and beginning his drive. 'So she goes to Shikon high. Maybe that's how her name sounds familiar…' He thought. Within a few minutes they were at her school.

"Thanks so much!" Kagome said ready to get out of the car but before she could he locked the door. She looked at him a little scared.

"Before you go," he started, he put his hand on her knee "I want to know," he began moving his hand higher up, Kagome grew tense, he pulled up her skirt a bit, but stopped about eight or so inches from her knee, "when am I going to see you again. I want an answer otherwise you're held captive in my car." He said smirking.

Kagome was hesitant to answer. "I… I don't know…" Kagome said looking at his hand and than back at him.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, ok?" He asked. "Are you comfortable with where my hand is?" He asked. She shook her head. He moved his hand away and put his arm around her shoulders. "Is this ok?" She nodded.

'Oh my god, what is he doing?' Kagome thought.

"Now can I have a better answer?" He asked looking at her sweetly.

"Well, I don't know…" Kagome said while her cheeks began turning red.

"How about after school today?" He asked.

"I'm hanging out with my friend Sango today." She said.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Umm, sure that's fine." She said.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up in the morning?"

She looked at him confused. "Tomorrow's Thursday, I have school…"

"Skipping one day won't do any harm." He said looking at her with a smirk.

"Well you see, I kind of have a perfect attendance, and I'm going for the perfect attendance award again this year…" She said playing with her hair; she was so nervous and a bit scared.

"Again?" He asked.

"I've gotten a perfect attendance award since grade three." She said. He looked at her funny. "So maybe after school tomorrow?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

"So am I still held captive?" She asked. He laughed and unlocked the door. "Thanks." She said about to get out when he grabbed her hand.

"Before you go, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm seventeen." She said.

"When are you going to be eighteen?" He asked.

"I graduate this year; I'll be eighteen in a month." She said. Again ready to leave.

"Hey, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" He asked. Her face went crimson red.

"Well… I…"

"You have kissed a guy before right?" She shook her head. "What? A gorgeous seventeen year old never kissed anyone?" He asked astonished. Her face went even redder.

"Well, yeah, I guess… I just never ummm…" She babbled.

"Can I be the first one to kiss you?" He asked her so sweetly. She looked at him. "Not even just a peck on the lips?"

"Well I guess, Ummm…" She looked at him, and this time she checked him out more. He was wearing a white button up shirt, no buttons were actually buttoned up and nothing underneath, showing off his perfect abs. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had beautiful long silky silver hair with pointy dog ears on top of his head. He was wearing black baggy jeans, but they actually stuck on his ass instead of falling down.

"So that's a yes?" He asked her with a smirk. She nodded. He put his right hand around her waist and his left hand on her leg and pulled her close, she had both hands on his shoulders, and he kissed her. They both pulled away. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She shook her head. He chuckled. "OK see you after school tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

She got out of the car and said goodbye she walked into the school and made her way to her locker. She put the hammer in her locker. 'I'll give it to Sango at lunch.' She thought to herself, and grabbed her notebooks for her morning class which was math. And she made her way to class.

She entered the classroom. "Good morning Mrs. Aya"

"Nice to see you Kagome, I thought you weren't going to show up! You're twenty-three minutes late for class you know." Mrs. Aya asked.

"Yes I know I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Well, I'll mark you here, take your seat." She said, so Kagome did so and she took her seat next to Sango.

"Did you get the hammer?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Okay, how much do I owe you…?" Sango asked.

"Umm, I'll explain about that later okay?"

"Ummm ok?" Sango said confused.

Inuyasha sat in his car thinking, 'where do I know her from? Her name sounds so familiar to me… Kagome…' He thought. "I'm going to pay Kaede a visit." Inuyasha thought out loud and got out of his car and made his way toward Shikon High. He walked into the office of the school, and went to the secretary, "excuse me. May I speak to Kaede please?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"And who wants to speak with her?" She asked.

"Really now, Akuji, you don't remember me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" She asked.

"The one and only." He said smiling.

"How nice of you to pay your old school a visit. Hold on I'll get her in a minute." Akuji said getting up from her desk and going to the principal's office. A few seconds later she was back and said; "she'll be with you in a moment just sit down over there." She said pointing to the seats in the office.

"Thank-you Akuji." Inuyasha said as he sat down. Within a few minutes an old woman walked out of the office.

"How nice to see you Inuyasha." The women named Kaede said.

"Likewise, I have a question about a student you have attending here…" Inuyasha said.

"And who might that be?" Kaede asked curiously.

"She's in grade twelve she has long black raven hair. Very beautiful… And her name is Kagome, don't know her last name though…" Inuyasha said.

"And how do ye know about Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I bumped into her today at a hardware store and she was running late so I kind of drove her to school. Very sweet honest girl from what I can tell." Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"Yes she is, she's our number one student." Kaede said.

"Well maybe considering I did you all a favour you can do me a favour?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course Inuyasha, ye saved my job… And my school. What do ye need?"

"Let her have a day off tomorrow…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha it has to be something reasonable."

"Come on just this one day. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a stinking job at this dumb school anyways, none of you teachers or secretaries." Inuyasha shot back.

"Kaede, I'm sure we could work something out with the teachers and she could still get the perfect attendance award. We could always say she was attending a test or tutoring someone, or volunteering somewhere." Akuji spoke up. Kaede sighed.

"Just this one day Inuyasha, you understand?" Said Kaede.

"Loud and clear, but you know, just to make it more believable it should be two days, so the rest of the week off?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…" Kaede began.

"Please Kaede."

"Why do ye want this so badly?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, she seems so familiar, and she's smart, adorable, gorgeous and well I want to get to know her, I guess I want her." Inuyasha said.

"Ye know all this just from bumping into her at a hardware store?" Kaede asked.

"It's complicated but yes." Inuyasha said. "Just two days?"

Kaede sighed. "Fine Thursday and Friday off school, but I want ye to come back after lunch today to discuss this with her teachers… Ye remember when lunch ends here right?"

"Starts at eleven ten and ends at twelve thirty, yes I remember." Inuyasha said.

"Too bad ye never remembered when you attended the school." Kaede said, and Inuyasha just laughed to himself.

"So I'll see you at twelve thirty." Inuyasha said leaving. 'How do I know you Kagome?' Inuyasha asked himself as he got into his car and drove off. 'Uhg, now I have to drop this shit off at my neighbours, just great!' Inuyasha thought as he drove home.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Review if you want Chapter2! Hope you liked it!

~ Queen Of Bitchiness ~

* * *


	2. Dream Boy

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter Two: Dream Boy

Inuyasha had just gotten home when his neighbour knocked on his door. Inuyasha opened the door. "Inuyasha did you get what I needed?" The man asked. Inuyasha groaned and went inside and grabbed the bag and handed it to him. "Here."

"How much do I owe you?" He asked.

Inuyasha sighed remembering he paid for the hammer for Kagome, so he didn't really know how much it cost and he really didn't feel like doing math at the moment. "You know what? Don't worry about it ok? But don't expect me to say that all the time." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. You are a very handy neighbour to have around!" He said and walked down the path and out the gate to his house. Inuyasha groaned.

'I'm way too nice to these people.' Inuyasha thought. He shut the door to his huge house. Couldn't really say a mansion. It was about three fourths of a mansion. Most considered it a mansion but not Inuyasha. His old house was a mansion, way bigger than this he always said. He sat down on his beautiful black and red couch and turned on his seventy inch plasma screen TV. He began flipping through channels. "What can I watch?" Inuyasha said to himself. He flipped through at least two hundred channels and still didn't find anything. So he figured he'd go out for a while. "Hmm, maybe the mall, maybe I should buy something for Kagome…" Inuyasha said to himself again. "Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Inuyasha said with a smile and grabbed his keys put his shoes on.

He got to his garage. 'Which car should I take? She does love the Mercedes, but maybe I should take my Cadillac… Impress her.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk and took his Cadillac. It was a red Cadillac CTS. With that done he made his way to the mall.

At the end of first period Kagome and Sango were about to leave the classroom when Mrs. Aya stopped Kagome. "Kagome may I speak with you for a moment?" Kagome looked at Sango worried.

"I'll see you in second period ok Sango? Tell Mr. Gujo I'm speaking with Mrs. Aya will you please?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, see you in a few." Sango said walking out. Mrs. Aya shut the door.

"Mrs. Aya what did you want to…" Kagome was cut off.

The teacher smirked. "Who is he?" Kagome eyes widened. "Come on don't fool a dog demon like me. Who is he? I saw him drop you off too and you didn't leave the car for about ten minutes." Kagome was a deep red now. Mrs. Aya was a dog demon like Inuyasha but she has dark brown hair and pointy ears like elf ears. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes that sparkled.

"He's just someone I met at the hardware store this morning when I was picking up something for Sango… He offered to drive me here considering I was late…" Kagome said. "And he wants to see me tomorrow after school, but I don't know…" Kagome said. "I'm thinking of ditching just in case he turns out to be a serial killer…" Kagome said.

"What's his name?" Mrs. Aya asked. 'His scent is familiar, I want to know his name.'

"Uh about that… I forgot to ask, I don't even know how old he is…." Kagome said.

Her teacher laughed at this. "Well his scent seems honest, I'd trust him, but remember ask for his name and age when you see him next. Okay?" Mrs. Aya laughed.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I'll be sure to do that." She giggled.

"Ok, I'll write you a note for Mr. Gujo." With that said she grabbed a pen and a paper and began to write down the reason for Kagome's absence. "Okay, enjoy the rest of your day Kagome!" She said handing her the note.

"You too Mrs. Aya." Kagome said and walked out. She didn't even bother to read what she wrote on the note all she did was go to her next class and hand it to her teacher and apologized for being late. Her second period was gym, but today they were doing health class.

Mr. Gujo read the note that Mrs. Aya left him. Mr. Gujo was also a demon but he was a wolf demon he had short dark brown hair and green eyes. The note said;

_Mr. Gujo,_

_Sorry for Kagome's absence but I had to speak with her after class, also, do you recognize the scent of a boy that Kagome has on her? It's familiar but I can't remember whose it is. If you know please tell me. Thank you!  
_  
_Mrs. Aya_

Mr. Gujo recognized it but he just couldn't figure it out, and like Mrs. Aya… It was bothering him too. 'Oh well. We might be able to figure out sometime.' He thought.

"Ok class!" He began.

Inuyasha parked his car in the mall parking lot. 'What can I buy her though? What would she like?' Inuyasha thought. He walked in to the mall and began looking around; so far he hasn't found what she might like. So he decided to try out a jewellery store. He walked in and began looking at the jewellery.

He looked at one, it was a bracelet, and it was decorated with hearts. 'A little too much…' He thought. He looked at many rings, necklaces, pendants but still nothing that said 'Kagome.' Getting frustrated now he began looking closer at different ones.

"Excuse me sir, you've been in here for fifteen minutes now, do you need any help?" The woman working asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to look for something to impress this girl." He said looking at a necklace.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not yet…" Inuyasha said.

The lady smiled. "Wow you want to go all out on this girl don't you?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, she's worth it even if we don't end up dating." He said.

"You're so sweet… How much are you willing to spend?" She asked.

"Keh, what ever amount." He said.

"How about this necklace?" The lady said pulling out a necklace from under the counter. "We don't have it display because it's quite expensive." She said showing it to him. It was a beautiful necklace; it was decorated with many diamonds around it. It was white gold. "It's $6,000." He looked at it.

"Hmm, maybe it's a bit much for the time…" He said. 'But than again I can buy it for later on…' He thought. She was going to put it away. "I'll take it anyway… You know for later on." He said with a smirk. She smiled.

"So you still want something for now?" She asked. He nodded his head. "How about a promise ring?"

"Sure." He said.

She pulled out a small box from under the counter. "It's a 14k white gold heart promise ring 1/3 cts. White gold promise rings represent the commitment between two people in love." She said. He smiled.

"How much?"

"$1,006." She said.

"I'll take that and the necklace and that should be everything." He said. The lady smiled.

"Ok, so your total is $7916.78." She said. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." He said pulling out his credit card. She swiped and it was paid for.

"She's one lucky girl." The lady said. "Have a nice day!" She said smiling.

"Likewise." He said.

It was the end of second period for Kagome and Sango, and they were leaving for lunch. "So Kagome mind explaining to me about the hammer?"

"I didn't pay for it… Someone else did." She said.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Some guy, I forgot my wallet at home and I was like overreacting and he turned around and paid for it and gave me a lift to school." She said blushing. Sango noticed that.

"Is he cute?"

"Cute? Pfft that's no where near it! He's dreamy and oh my god his abs!" Kagome said melting.

"How'd you see his abs?" Sango asked curiously.

"He was wearing a white button up shirt… No buttons were buttoned up…" Sango laughed at her friend. And they headed out the doors of the school. Sango pulled out a pack of cigarettes, as did Kagome. "Shit." Kagome said. "It's my last one."

"Haha! I still have," Sango opened her pack… "UHG! Never mind it's my last one too." She said. They each lit up their last cigarette and were sitting in a tree enjoying it.

Sango has beautiful chocolate brown hair to match her eyes. She usually kept it in a low pony ponytail and it reached to her butt. She came from a long line of demon slayers and she trained to be one as well. She was a master with one of the weapons, it was a giant boomerang called 'hiraikotsu.' It was made of bones from previous slain demons a long time back. It belonged to her ancestors; and now it belonged to her.

Kagome comes from a sacred family. She's a priestess and she's extremely good in archery. And with her miko powers she can use a sacred arrow; of course she only uses it if she were ever in danger from an evil demon. Which has only happened once, she would never forget the day she almost lost her little brother, just thinking of it always brought tears to eyes. It was the day her father was slain.

Sango took the last drag of her cigarette and put it out. She opened her bag and pulled out her lunch. She was having a turkey sandwich which was covered in gravy.

Kagome did the same. Her lunch was a ham sandwich with mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise, oh and havarti cheese. She loved these sandwiches. She ate her's really fast for she was starving due to the fact that she only had one piece of toast for breakfast. Sango heard Kagome's stomach growl. "Here." Sango said handing her half of her sandwich.

"Are you sure Sango? It's your lunch." Kagome said.

"Kags, don't worry, I ate a big breakfast today I'm not that hungry." Sango said and heard Kagome's stomach growl again. "Now take it."

Kagome took it. "Thanks." She said as she took a bite from it. It was delicious. "I only had a piece of toast this morning." Kagome said.

Sango laughed. "Yeah and it's my fault for asking you to go to the hardware store for me."

"Well if you didn't I never would have met that guy." Kagome blushed.

"You like him!" Sango said with a teasing smirk.

"Can you blame me? He's dreamy." Kagome said remembering his abs.

Sango groaned. "I want a cigarette, like usually I don't but it's because I have none I'm craving!" Sango said.

"Yeah me too." Kagome said taking the last bite of the sandwich.

"Ok we need something to do, to take our minds off of smoking." Sango said.

"How about we go around singing Wendy's song?" Kagome said laughing. Sango smirked.

"Get funny looks from random people on the street?" Sango said laughing.

"Let's do it!" Kagome said laughing as they got down from the tree and began walking around on a street and they started singing.

"Mrs. Landers was a health nut! She cooked food in a wok! Mr. Harris was her boyfriend and he had a great big COCK-a-doodle-doodle that rooster just won't quit! And I don't want my breakfast because it tastes like SHITZU's make good house pets, their cuddly and sweet! Monkeys aren't good to have because they like to beat their MEETING in the office a meeting in the hall! The boss he wants to see you so you can suck his BALZAC was a writer he lived with Allen Funt! Mrs. Roberts didn't like him but that's because she's CUNTAMINATED water can really make you sick! Your bladder gets infected and blood comes out your DICTATE what I'm saying because it'll bring you luck! And if you all don't like it, I don't give a flying FUCK." They sang together over and over again laughing hysterically getting funny looks from random people on the street.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. 'Twelve o'clock.' He thought. 'I should start heading over there now.' He thought and walked out of the mall to the parking lot to his car. He got in and drove off towards Shikon High. On his way there he saw Kagome with some other girl and they were laughing their heads off. 'Wonder why they're laughing so much…' Inuyasha thought watching them. He parked in the school's parking lot and waited there. Kagome didn't know it was him because from what she knew he drove her dream car, not a red Cadillac CTS.

They still had fifteen minutes until lunch was over so they were seated on a bench under a tree. "So Kagome…"Sango started and Kagome looked at her. "What kind of car does dream boy drive?" She asked. Inuyasha ears perked up.

'Who's dream boy?' Inuyasha thought eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kagome blushed. "He drives _my_ dream car."

"NO WAY! He has a Mercedes SLR McLaren?" Kagome nodded.

'So I'm dream boy…' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

* * *

How's that for chapter two? I got lazy in the end so I ended it here.... Review if ya want Chapter three!!!!!!!!

Oh and a thanks to wannabevampire13, Kiki, gothicfreak90, McMllnchrstn, Hot Hime 1300, Karina, mad4life, inu16kags, Miharu Hasegawa, loneshinobi and Danny Girl 8093 for the reviews!!

~ Queen Of Bitchiness ~


	3. Inuyasha's Old Teachers

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter Three: Inuyasha's Old Teachers

The fifteen minutes had passed and Kagome and Sango went into the school to their lockers; which were right beside each other's. Kagome pulled out the hammer from her locker and handed it to Sango. "Thanks Kags." Sango said as they began walking to their third period together. They had all classes together except for fourth period. Their next period was Art and than she had science and Sango had wood shop. To Kagome's great misfortune her number one enemy, Kikyo Lynn, was in all of her classes.

Inuyasha got out of his car and headed towards the office when he got there he was met with his old grade twelve teachers and immediately Mrs. Aya and Mr. Gujo's attention was directly on Inuyasha. 'So that's who Kagome was with! Inuyasha!' Mrs. Aya and Mr. Gujo thought at the same time.

Inuyasha looked and noticed there were only three teachers. "Where's Ms. Niigata?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in class teaching right now." Kaede said. "She'll be down when Myoga goes up for fourth period."

"Oh…" Inuyasha said.

"Ok so what are down here to discuss about Kaede?" Mrs. Aya asked.

"Well ye all remember how Inuyasha saved our jobs?" Kaede asked and they all nodded. "He has asked us for a favour in return."

"Does this have anything to do with Kagome?" Mr. Gujo asked.

Inuyasha smirked at him. "So you realized my scent on her this morning?" He asked. Mr. Gujo and Mrs. Aya nodded. "And yes it does." Inuyasha said.

"The favour Inuyasha had asked for was for Kagome to get the rest of the week off. Now a question to each of ye teachers; is there anything important that Kagome has to attend Thursday or Friday?" Kaede stated/asked. All the teachers shook their heads.

"One question; Inuyasha why do you want Kagome free this week? There's always the weekend…" Mrs. Aya said.

"Two days is not enough time for me to sweep her off of her feet and into my arms." Inuyasha said sipping a glass of water that he had gotten from Akuji while Kaede was talking.

Mrs. Aya smiled. "Well… I shouldn't tell you this but… She's loves a guy who will give her flowers. Especially her favourite ones." Mrs. Aya said. Inuyasha looked at her funny.

"How do you know this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome has a friendship bond with all her teachers, we always talk about girl stuff." Mrs. Aya said smiling.

"And what may her favourite flowers be?" Inuyasha asked interested.

"She loves pink orchids, white roses, white lilies, pink carnations and purple tulips. Will you remember all that?" She asked as she looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he had pulled out a pen and paper that he found on Akuji's desk and wrote it all down, she laughed. "I guess you will."

"Naw, the paper will do that for me." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome sat in her art class bored; she and Sango had both already finished the project they were supposed to be working on. They sighed. "I want a smoke." Sango said finally.

"Me too." Kagome said. 'Why did I ever start this bad habit?' Kagome thought. 'It really drains my money.' She thought back to the day she began smoking.

_"Kikyo is that a cigarette?" Kagome asked shocked to see her best friend smoking._

_"What do you think it is? A grenade? Of course it's a cigarette dummy." Kikyo shot back. "It's not as bad as everyone thinks it is, it's a real stress reliever better than that shit ass anti-depressants you're taking Kaggs." Kikyo said._

_"Are you sure about that?" A voice spoke up, it was Sango._

_"Believe me I was on that crap…" Kikyo said. They knew she was telling the truth. "Why don't you two try it?" They looked at each other not knowing if they should._

_"Come on Kagome! You've been on those pills for what six months now? And how many times have you already been hospitalized for attempt at suicide?" Kikyo said. "Believe me Kaggs. Just try it." Kagome took the cigarette Kikyo offered her and she inhaled it and made a disgusted look. "That's the same face I made when I first tried it." Kikyo laughed. Sango took it from Kagome and had a little less reaction._

_Sure enough a week later all three of them smoked._

'To think I began smoking because of Kinky-Ho.' Kagome shuddered at the thought of them being friends before. 'She was right though, it was better than those anti-depressants I was taking. Since I began smoking and got off of those pills, I haven't attempted suicide.' She thought miserably knowing that Kikyo did help her.

"Kags, you ok?" Sango asked seeing Kagome shudder.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembered we were once friends with Kinky-Ho." Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Yeah best friends for life… how wrong we were." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kagome said. Than the bell rang signalling next class.

"OK class remember your projects are to be handed in tomorrow! So don't forget! Have a nice day!" Ms. Niigata said. Kagome and Sango walked up to her and handed in their project. "I see you both finished the project early, as always." She laughed. The girls laughed.

"Have a good day Ms. Niigata." They said in unison.

"Likewise girls." She said smiling. 'Now to go and see Kaede.' She said as she locked up the room and went down to the office.

"I better be going." Myoga said and headed up to his classroom. When he got there the whole class was waiting outside bored. "Sorry I'm late class." He said unlocking the door and leading everyone inside. Kagome took her seat in the back of the classroom alone.

Ms. Niigata arrived at the office and once she saw Inuyasha a smile was on her face. "Inuyasha how nice to see you again!"

"Likewise Ima." Inuyasha said. After that Kaede explained everything to Ima.

"Ohh!! You like Kagome?" She asked, and than smirked. "Well than again who wouldn't she is a very beautiful girl." She smirked.

"Ok well time to call Kagome down and explain everything to her." Kaede said and went into her office to use the PA.

Kagome sat quietly in her class doing her work when she heard on the PA. "Will Kagome Higurashi please report down to the principal's office, thank you." Kagome froze.

'Am I in trouble?' She thought. 'I have never been called down to the office.'

Myoga smiled. "Don't worry Kagome you're not in trouble." Kagome a little more happy grabbed her bag and went to leave the room.

"Maybe the whore got caught giving a blowjob to one of the teachers." Kikyo whispered to her best friend Yura, but Kagome heard her loud and clear and glared at her while leaving the room. The last thing she saw before leaving the room was both of them cracking up laughing.

* * *

sorry for long update and short chapter.. . school's really a BITCH lol well hope yopu liked this chapter and i want at least 5 - 10 reviews for ch4.. again SORRY TT-TT


	4. Inuyasha's Ex

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Ex

Kagome had reached the office and much to her surprise three of her teachers were there with Kaede, and the man – Inuyasha – that she had met at the hardware store. "What's going on?" Was the first thing she could think of to say. Inuyasha just smirked when she walked in and laughed at her shocked expression.

"Kagome, Inuyasha came here to talk to me about giving ye the rest of the week off." Kaede began but Kagome interrupted her.

"What?!" Kagome half yelled. "I can't, I have my perfect attendance award to worry about!" She turned to look at Inuyasha and glared, he gulped in return. "I told you about that." She said coldly.

"Kagome." Akuji began. "We already discussed about that and agreed you could still get the award, we could just say that you were volunteering some where."

"But that's a lie!" Kagome said. "I've never lied to anyone in my life. If I were to get the rest of the week off I don't deserve the award!" Kagome said and Inuyasha was shocked at her reaction to this. "Why on Earth would you allow this Kaede?" Kagome asked her principal.

"Well Kagome, Inuyasha here once saved our school, and we owe him a favour in return and this is how he would like us to return the favour." Kaede said.

Kagome turned her gaze towards Inuyasha. "And how is this a favour for you?"

"I want to spend some time with you." He said calmly.

"Why? We just met." Kagome stated. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Unless you can answer that question I won't accept the offer." Kagome stated. "I'd be lying for no purpose, and it'd be the first lie I would ever tell!"

"There's no way I can answer that question without you thinking I'm totally nuts!" Inuyasha said in response.

"Try me!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I want to get to know you, because I may want you to be my girlfriend, and I wouldn't stand a chance at that unless I spend some time with you." He said.

"Girl… Girlfriend?" Kagome asked shocked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah girlfriend."

"And what makes you think I even want a boyfriend? I have school to attend." She stated. "And that's far more important to me than dating some guy I just met!" She said.

"Well high school's almost over." Inuyasha said.

Kaede, Akuji and Kagome's teachers were watching this with amusement. "So what? I still have University afterwards; I'll be far too busy for a boyfriend." She said.

Inuyasha was shocked. Most girls he knew would die to date him. But this girl absolutely turned down any chance that it would ever happen. This made him want her even more. I wonder if she knew this. "Expecting a scholarship for University?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with this conversation?" She asked eyeing him down. "And as a matter of fact yes I do!" She said.

"It really doesn't, but it would be nice to have a boyfriend that would support you through University, wouldn't it?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'support' me through it?" She asked.

"Well, even if you get in for free, there's still a lot you would have to pay. Heck even just a close friend." He said.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Are you implying that I am?" He asked.

"How the hell are you turning this around on me?" She asked.

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm a lawyer, it's what I do."

"Lawyer?" She asked and he nodded with a smirk. "How old are you? To be a lawyer you must be at least twenty-four!" She said.

"I'm twenty-one." He said with a cocky grin.

"How? No way could you complete all the years of University and Law school you would have to go to so fast!"

"Maybe I'm smarter than you think I am. Are you insisting I am stupid?" He asked.

"Stop turning everything around on me!" Kagome pleaded. "I said no such thing! It's just impossible! Even with my grades I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Well maybe I'm a bit smarter than you." He responded. And she glared at that statement. "What? No one can be smarter than you? Or, no man can be?" He asked.

"I never said that!" She argued.

"Well that's debateable." He said. "And to answer your question on how I did it, I always got perfect marks, not attendance though." He said while laughing. "I always one-upped my teachers, and so I passed a lot faster and got my degree." He said with a smirk. Kagome was amazed; he was drop dead gorgeous, rich and smart? What planet is he from?

Kagome was so shocked she couldn't even retaliate against his argument. "I don't know what to say." She said. He laughed at her a bit.

"Kagome it's true what he's saying. And since you want to be a lawyer as well, these two days could do you some good. He could help you out you know." Ms. Niigata said.

"You want to a lawyer?" He asked her raising one eye brow. She nodded. "You're going to have to work on your arguments with people. I barely had to say anything and I got you speechless. In court you would've lost by now." He stated.

"Shut up!" She protested.

"That talk also isn't allowed in a courtroom." He said smugly. She just glared at him. "If you agree to spend the rest of the week with me, I could teach you some 'tricks' on always winning a debate." He said.

"But, I'd be lying." She said.

"Grow a backbone girl. Besides it could always be considered as a form of co-op." He said. "Since I am teaching a few things about the career you're interested in." He stated.

She sighed knowing she was losing the argument. "Fine." She said lowly. "But how do I know I can trust you not to kill me?" She asked. And he laughed at this.

"Ask any of the teachers at this school about me. They won't say one bad thing about me…" He said. "Well. Except my attendance. Oh and Mr. Hyime don't like me at all." He said laughing remembering how much he tormented that teacher.

"Why doesn't Mr. Hyime like you?" Kagome asked curious.

"He tortured that teacher to no end. It was quite funny." Mr. Gujo said.

"He was a pervert!" Inuyasha said defending himself. "Every time my girlfriend got a visitor's pass to spend the day at school with me he'd like eye her breasts or something. So I made the year a living hell for him!" Inuyasha declared.

"Oh." Kagome said. "I didn't like him very much last year either." Kagome shuddered at the thought of her classes with him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"She always complained about him asking her to do him sexual favours. But we never caught him doing it, so we couldn't catch him. Plus nothing happened and no other students complained about him." Kaede said.

Inuyasha was fuming. "I'll kill him."

Kagome's eyes widened as his eyes began going bloodshot and purple streaks appeared on his cheeks. 'So this is his flaw. He has a short temper and cannot control his demon essence.' Kagome thought.

"Did he ever touch you? Or another student?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head in fear.

Even though her answer was no, his transformation did not stop. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, calm down." She cooed. But nothing worked.

Kaede pulled out a bead necklace and put it around her hands and chanted a spell, once she was done the beads flew around Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome say a word of subjugation." Kaede demanded.

"A word of what?" She asked.

"Of subjugation, a word to capture his soul." Kaede said.

"Um okay?" She said. 'A word to capture his soul, what would that be?' She thought. She was running out of time, his transformation was almost complete. She looked at his dog ears. 'I got it!' She thought. "Um, sit boy?" Once those words escaped her mouth, the necklace made Inuyasha smash into the ground. "Oh my god. Inuyasha are you okay? I'm sorry!" She said running to him and kneeling down next to him.

When he sat up he couldn't even look Kagome in the eye. "I'm, I'm okay. Sorry about that." He said. "And what the fuck is this?" He said trying to take the necklace off but it refused to come off.

"Inuyasha they are beads of subjugation. If I didn't put them on ye, ye would have gone on a killing spree." Kaede stated. "They cannot come off unless I or Kagome remove them." She said. "And to be honest, they shouldn't come off… Just in case."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "So every time she says 'sit' I have to greet the floor with a face plant?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of anger.

"Yes." Was Kaede's only response.

Inuyasha just glared at her. "Stupid hag." He muttered. Kagome smacked him upside the head and glared at him.

"If you even think you could be my boyfriend, heck or even a close friend you should learn to be more respectful!" Kagome said. "Plus, I will refrain from saying si… The 's' word." Kagome said quickly correcting herself.

Inuyasha sighed. "Uhg, you better, I don't feel like plummeting to ground every time I hear you say sit." Inuyasha said standing than helping Kagome up.

"By the way, what was that about? You can't control your demon essence when you're angry?" Kagome asked.

"Demon essence?" Inuyasha asked, soon after realizing she didn't know he was only half demon.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is only a half demon, his demon half is sometimes too strong for him to control." Kaede said.

"You're only half demon?" She asked. Inuyasha just averted her gaze and nodded. "Are you ashamed or something?" Kagome asked trying to get him to look over at her. He just nodded in response. "I won't think any different of you just because you're half demon, or half human or how ever you want to say it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes finally met with her gaze. He was shocked though and Kagome saw that. "Why are you so shocked?" She asked.

"Not many people look past that. Yeah I have met people who have, but it's rare to find." He said.

"Well I'm not like everybody else, you'll soon realize that." Kagome said smiling.

Right after she said that the school's bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Kagome screeched. "I miss all of last period!" She said slumping down to her knees. Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"You're too pure Kagome." Inuyasha said. She stood right up after he said that and was in his face.

"Well excuse me Mr. Smart Ass, but I actually like showing up to class!" She said.

Inuyasha laughed. "It wasn't meant as an insult. Now let's go to your locker."

"Huh? Wait you're coming with me? I told you I was busy after school today." Kagome stated.

"I know." He said laughing. "Does that mean I cannot walk with you to your locker?" He asked.

"Oh, um okay?" She said while blushing from embarrassment. Kaede smiled at the two.

"Thanks Kaede!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"No problem Inuyasha, just she has to come to school Monday." Kaede stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." He said walking out of the office with his arm linked in Kagome's.

They finally reached Kagome's locker and she got her stuff and Inuyasha was wondering why they were still standing by her locker. "Um Kagome? You got your stuff, why are we still standing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I'm waiting for Sango. Her locker's right here next to mine." Kagome said while looking down the hall for her friend.

"Oh." Inuyasha said. Than he stiffened.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha went tense.

"Shit, I forgot, my ex girlfriend still goes to this school. And she's headed this way." Inuyasha said.

"You don't want her to notice you?" Kagome asked.

"She's obsessed with me. So no, I do not want her to see me!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome quickly opened her locker and pulled out a necklace with a paw print on it. "This will have to do." She said and held it to her chest and chanted something.

'Oh god another spell necklace.' Inuyasha thought.

She quickly put the necklace around Inuyasha and immediately his hair turned black and his to a dark shade of violet.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was amazed. 'Wow he looks good both as a half demon and a human.' Kagome thought. "It's a spell as long as you are wearing this necklace you'll look like a human." Kagome said. "She never saw you as a human right?" Inuyasha shook his head. "So you should be in the clear." She said.

"Where did you learn this spell?" He asked.

"Well I come from a long line of priestesses so I know many spells." Kagome said shutting her locker.

"Oh." Inuyasha said. "Fuck." Was the last thing that he said before his ex girlfriend walked up to Kagome.

"Hey tramp." She said. "I see you have a boyfriend huh? What pathetic idiot would ever go for you?" She asked.

"Shut up Kinky-Ho." Kagome shot back. "And he's just a friend, so if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone!"

"Leave you two alone? I thought you were just friends? Why would you need some privacy if you two aren't dating?"

"I'm waiting for Sango idiot." Kagome said glaring at her. Inuyasha just kept looking between the two of them.

'So she knows her? And hates her? Wow one similarity already…' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo diverted her attention towards Inuyasha. "So cutie, why is a guy like you talking to a girl like her?" Kikyo asked him. He just glared at her in response and said nothing. "No answer? Too ashamed, or did you just realize you could have someone better like me?" Inuyasha just raised an eye brow at her as if to say are-you-fucking-kidding-me-you're-a-slut.

"Kinky-Ho, leave him the fuck alone." Kagome said glaring at her.

"Oh, are you scared because you know I could take him away from you?" She asked smirking.

"Ha! Highly doubt that gesture." Kagome said.

"Hey Kags sorry I'm late was finishing up my project." Sango said opening her locker and throwing many things into and grabbing her backpack and slamming in shut. "So ready to go?" She asked out of breath.

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked laughing.

"I ran all the way," she said panting, "from wood shop," pants again, "to here."

Kagome laughed at her friend. "Okay let's go."

But before she could leave Kikyo slammed Kagome into her locker hurting Kagome's back in the process. "You little tramp, if I ever see you with another guy I'll personally have your head." She yelled and let go of her shoulders having Kagome slide down the lockers in pain. Usually Sango would be the first beside her, but this time Inuyasha beat her to it. Sango felt a little hurt, she was always the one to be first to Kagome's aid.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm fine don't worry; I've dealt with much worse." Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her up. Kikyo glared at her.

"Kinky-Ho, don't you think threatening Kagome is one of the stupidest things to do? Her miko powers are far greater than yours! Plus if you ever touch her again I'll personally kill you with my own sword! And she can talk to any guy she feels like!" Sango snapped at Kikyo.

"Any guy?" Kikyo asked. "She doesn't deserve one as hot as him. Besides, she could never date or talk to _any _ guy she feels like."

"Any why not?" Sango asked.

"Because many are my ex boyfriends, and none would want her after having me. I don't care if she were to have my sloppy seconds, but they wouldn't want her." Kikyo said. But than thought about what she had said. "But, if you ever think, and I mean _ever_ think about dating my ex Inuyasha, I _will_ kill you! And that's a promise." Kikyo said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "So what? You're saying that your one precious ex boyfriend, Inuyasha would date her?" Sango asked.

"Highly doubt it." Kikyo responded and walked away. Sango quickly turned around and hugged Kagome.

"You sure you're alright Kags?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Good, and by the way… Who's he?" She asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"This is..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Dream boy with her dream car." Inuyasha said smirking as Kagome's eyes widened.

"How did you know I called you that?" Kagome asked.

"I was sitting in my car a bit before lunch and over heard you talking to your friend Sango here about me." He said smirking.

"Your car?" Kagome asked. "I didn't see any Mercedes around." Kagome said. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He said. But Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"So this is dream boy." Sango said smiling. "So does dream boy have a name yet?" Sango said smirking as Kagome hit her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha." He said laughing as Sango's eyes widened and she burst into laughter.

"Kags, you know Kinky-Ho's going to throw a fit… But wait? What? How come she didn't recognize you?" Sango asked. Inuyasha pointed to the paw print necklace. And Sango looked at Kagome. "Spell necklace?" And Kagome nodded. "So you're a demon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, well half." He said.

"A Hanyou?" She asked.

"Yeah."

After some chatting they reached the school parking lot and Kagome was looking for her dream car. "Did you walk here? I don't see your car." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mercedes SLR McLaren. I don't see it." She said.

Inuyasha laughed. "My Mercedes is merely one of the cars I own." He said while pulling out the keys to his Red Cadillac and unlocking it.

Kagome's and Sango's jaws dropped. "Two beautiful cars?" Sango asked. "What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm a lawyer." He said smugly.

"I guess that makes sense." Sango said.

"So you two need a ride home? Or to the mall? Or some where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you drive us to each other's house and than to mall?" Kagome asked shyly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah no problem." He said and than smirked.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing, maybe just one more kiss." He said looking away innocently. Kagome blushed.

"Wait what? Another?" Sango asked.

"Yeah she gave me one when I dropped her off for school… She didn't tell you that part?"

Sango smirked at Kagome. "So Kags, what are you waiting for? Kiss him, _again_."

"Sango do not torment me with this!" She said.

"Torment?" Sango asked. Kagome just glared at her.

"One kiss won't hurt you. You should know that, did it hurt last time?" Inuyasha stated/asked.

"Oh fuck off!" Kagome said. "Uhg, fine." She said walking up to him, he pulled her closer to him as Sango watched with amusement.

He whispered to her, "more than just a peck this time." Kagome eyes widened but before she could protest his lips met her and gasped which gave Inuyasha the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome melted into his arms, closed her eyes, and kissed him back. When they broke apart Kagome was both breathless and speechless. Inuyasha just smirked at this. "Okay hop in." Inuyasha said opening the passenger side door for Kagome and once Kagome was in he shut the door and opened the other for Sango and waited for her to get in. Once she was in he closed that door and hopped into the driver's seat. "So who's place first?"

"Mine, it's closest." Sango said and told him where to go. After Sango had dropped her stuff off and they went to Kagome's place. She told him to go to the Higurashi shrine and so they went there and she dropped off her stuff as well and than they were headed to the mall.

* * *

Sorry for long update, Chapter 5 should be up.. I say... In about... a week? I hope! If not no longer than a month!!!!!!!!! Please review! ... At least 5 reviews .. you know to motivate me to update asap! LOL...

~*~ Queen Of Bitchiness ~*~


	5. The Mall

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter Five: The Mall

They reached mall and Inuyasha and Kagome were saying their goodbyes when Sango budded in. "Why doesn't he come in with us?" She asked.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded and Inuyasha smirked.

"Wouldn't want to be a burden to you two." He said.

"It wouldn't be a burden!" Sango said. "Besides, you can carry our stuff." She said laughing.

"Only if it's okay with Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Well I, uh." Kagome said.

"You, uh, what?" Inuyasha asked her laughing.

"Well, I would say yes, but I was expecting to buy, uh…" Kagome babbled.

"Lingerie?" Inuyasha asked curiously and she began blushing like crazy. "Wait I was right? I was joking." Inuyasha said laughing.

Kagome just stared at him. "Well…" She began.

"Well, when we go shopping for our ladies stuff we can split up." Sango said.

"Well I guess." Kagome said.

"Awe, but I'm the perfect guy for that kind of shopping! I could pick out the sexiest stuff for you." Inuyasha said flirting with her.

She went a thousand shades red. "What?" She asked.

Inuyasha began chuckling. "It's called flirting." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was leaning on his car and the two girls were standing in front of him, and Sango was laughing at the two. "I know that!" Kagome yelled. "But, I uh, I'm not exactly picking up lingerie, but just some basic bra and under wear." She said blushing.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "No thongs?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked.

"It doesn't…" He said.

"And I wouldn't wear thongs with a skirt." She said.

"I know. You don't seem the type." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked a little mad.

"I mean you don't seem like a whore… Or in better words, you don't seem like Kikyo… It's a compliment." He said.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

"So not even on the weekend? Or do you only wear skirts?" He asked.

"I don't only wear skirts." She said.

"So still no thongs?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said.

Inuyasha smirked at that. "Wait and _see_?" He asked.

"I didn't mean like _that_! I mean, if I wear jeans and sit down can't you see the…"

"I know, I'm just joking." He said laughing at her reaction.

Sango just stood there. 'Wow, he's a real flirt, but Kagome's too shy to actually flirt back… Plus she's never flirted before, so I guess that's why she's taking what he says seriously.' She thought. 'But they look cute together.' An evil grin came to her face but Inuyasha nor Kagome noticed. 'I'm so helping Inuyasha get with her!' She thought evilly.

"Well do you want me to join you two or not?" He asked her.

"If you want to." Kagome said in a low voice.

"Than I will." He said eyeing her to see if she would change her mind.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Well than let's go." She said.

"Alright, we shall." He said with a smile, she began laughing.

"So it's decided? He stays?" Sango asked laughing. And Kagome nodded her head, and so they walked to the entrance of the mall.

"So what're you girls buying anyways?" Inuyasha asked them, he was walking beside Kagome, to the left of her and Sango was to the right of Kagome.

"Just got to pick up some new clothes is all." Kagome responded.

"What stores do you usually shop in?" He asked.

"Anyone that has a sale." Sango replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we're not lawyers Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him laughing.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. The mall they had gone to was a fairly big mall, you could easily get lost in it, but Sango and Kagome have been there so many times, they knew it like the back of their hands. "What store first?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. "We usually walk around until we see a store we like and go in and see the prices of everything." Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything after that. Sango noticed some earrings at one of the booths people set up, she told them to hold on a sec because she wanted them, so Kagome and Inuyasha waited for her while she asked the lady how much they were. They were fairly big sized silver hoop earrings, they were Sango's addictions, the bigger the earrings; the more she loved them.

While Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting Inuyasha went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha responded.

Before Kagome could respond Sango turned around and saw the two. "Awe!" She exclaimed. "You two look so cute!!!" She went inside her purse and grabbed her camera. "I got to get a picture." She said. "Smile!!!"

"What?" Kagome asked. "Sango, stop." She said.

"Why?" She asked. Kagome didn't answer she just blushed. "Suck it up and smile for the camera." She said. Kagome smiled, but it was an uneasy smile. "You're smiling like you're being held captive, give me a real smile." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "I feel like I'm being held captive." Kagome said jokingly.

"Very funny." Inuyasha said pulling away a little bit to look at her. She laughed a bit at his reaction.

"SMILE!" Sango yelled. That's when Inuyasha lipped to her 'is she ticklish?' Sango smiled evilly and Kagome didn't like that. "Yes." Sango said. Kagome got really confused.

'What did she say yes for?' Kagome thought. She heard Inuyasha chuckle a bit. 'I don't like this.' She thought.

"So you're ticklish?" Inuyasha whispered to her and her eyes widened.

"No, don't!" Kagome yelled trying to break free of his grasp as he began tickling her; she burst in to a laughing fit.

He looked up at Sango and said. "In three, take the picture." He stopped tickling her and got a good hard grasp on her, but she was still laughing; that's why she hated people tickling her. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled, and Sango quickly snapped a picture of the two.

"No!" Kagome yelled breaking free from Inuyasha and lunging at Sango. "I must look horrible laughing like that!"

"No such thing!" Sango said smiling. "It's a perfect picture!"

Kagome glared at her. "I highly doubt that." She grabbed Sango's camera from her and looked at the picture, much to her surprise, she was looking at the camera in the picture, smiling, and it didn't look like she was laughing at all, she just looked extremely happy. It didn't look horrible at all, and she realized Inuyasha had the most handsome smile.

"Is it a keeper?" Sango asked her. Kagome just nodded her head, she couldn't speak.

"Let me see." Inuyasha said from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist again, and rested his head on her shoulder and looked at the picture. He smirked. "I love it." He said.

Kagome began blushing. "What can I say, I'm a great photographer." Sango said laughing. They began walking and Inuyasha was still wrapped around her.

"Do you want to be a photographer?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought about it, but I don't know for sure. I love photographer, but I still don't know." She said.

"Well I know some people if you'd ever want to meet them." Inuyasha said. "I also know others that took a college class and got their degree, but chose a different career, one being my best friend." Inuyasha said. 'Than again, she's hot, I don't think her meeting Miroku would go down well.' He thought.

"That'd be awesome!" Sango said smiling.

"So you'll do it?" He asked.

"Sure, if you can." Sango said.

"I'll see what I can do." He said smiling.

"Are you going to hang off of me the whole time?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha actually forgot he wrapped himself around Kagome, he smiled. "Uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No…" She said.

"Than sure." He said laughing. Kagome sighed.

'I can't win against this guy can I?' She asked herself.

They finally saw a store that had a sale on and went in there, not everything was on sale, but they had a lot of nice stuff for sale, and if it wasn't on sale, it was out of their price range, well not Inuyasha's.

Sango was going around dragging Kagome with her telling her what would look cute on her. "Why the sudden interest in what I wear Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well you have a hot guy to impress now Kagome." Sango said winking at her.

"Wh-what?" Kagome stuttered. Sango laughed at her. They grabbed a few things and went to the changing rooms. They always had it that one would go in and try everything on and than the other one would go in and etc. Kagome went in first.

She came out wear a red t-shirt that slid off of her left shoulder a bit and black jeans on. "Oh my god you look gorgeous Kagome!" Sango said.

"Really?" Kagome asked blushing.

Inuyasha looked over from where he was at and just stared. 'Damn.' He thought. "You should get it." He said.

Kagome looked at him and her face went a deeper shade of red. "I don't know." She said.

"Why not? Two people just told you to get it, so get it Kags!" Sango said trying to encourage her to buy it. Kagome sighed and agreed. She looked over to where Inuyasha was and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kagome asked. She looked and saw him looking at some of the clothing.

"I wonder what he's doing." Sango said. "Oh well, next outfit please!" Sango said and clapped her hands. Kagome went back in to change.

Sango felt Inuyasha sit down next to her, she looked at him to start a conversation and saw he had some clothing in his hands, female clothing. She eyed him. "What are those for?" She asked.

"Just something I want Kagome to try on." He said smiling. Sango began laughing.

Kagome walked out wearing a black wife beater and a white skirt on. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Get it." Was all he said. Kagome laughed.

"Is that all you can say?" Kagome asked.

"You look hot, get it." He said. Kagome laughed more.

"He's right Kags, you should get it." Sango said.

Kagome stood there thinking about it and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Do I actually look hot? Never had a guy say that to me before.' Kagome thought to herself. She smiled. "Okay I'll get it." Just before she went to go and change into another outfit Sango had picked out for her Inuyasha stopped her. "What?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Try these on, you don't have to get it, but just try them." He said.

She looked at the clothing he handed to her. It was a green halter top and a black jean skirt. "A halter top? I'm not wearing a strapless bra, you'll see my bra straps." She said.

"It won't hurt to try it on, will it?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and agreed to try them on. She went in and changed into and came back out. Both Sango and Inuyasha couldn't say a word. "What?" She asked feeling uneasy about it.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You've got a great eye for shopping!" Sango said. Inuyasha chuckled. "You look amazing in that Kagome!"

Kagome blushed. "Really?" She asked. Sango nodded her head and Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome looked at the price tag on the skirt and gave a sad look. "He might have great fashion, but not a great eye for sales, the shirt's $49.99 alone." She said.

"You don't have to buy it Kagome, it was just for the hell of it." Sango said smiling.

Kagome sighed. "But I like it." She said.

"Than get it." Sango said.

"Why when I can get two maybe three shirts for fifty dollars?"

"Than don't get it." Sango laughed. Kagome sighed and was about to go back in the changing room when Inuyasha asked her her shoe size. "Seven… Why?" She responded.

Inuyasha was looking at a pair of shoes and told the lady to get them in a size seven. "Just for the hell of it," Inuyasha began, "let's see what that outfit will look like with these shoes." Inuyasha said grabbing the shoes from the sales lady. They were studded gladiator ankle strap platform high heel sandals. She just stared at them, they were gorgeous. "You going to try them?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and took them, she walked over to where Sango was sitting and tried them, and they were a perfect fit. "Can you walk in them?" Sango asked. Kagome stood up and walked around a bit.

Kagome smiled. "Yep!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. 'Wow, she looks happy.' He thought.

Kagome lifted one leg up, like the butterfly move when kissing a guy and looked at the price tag. "Again, too much. Oh well." She said sighing, she took them off and gave them to the sales lady. She went into the change room and changed back into her school uniform and handed Inuyasha the shirt and skirt to put them away.

He walked over to where he got them and looked at them in his hand. 'Why am I putting them away? Stupid, just buy them _for_ her.' Inuyasha thought smirking. He walked over to the cash register and there was no line up. He asked the lady if she put the shoes away yet and she said no. "Okay, I'm going to buy them for her." Inuyasha said, "along with these." He said putting the clothing on the counter. The lady smiled.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The lady asked.

He shook his head with a smile. "Not yet, but hopefully." He said. "Just give me one minute." Inuyasha walked over to the change rooms and Sango had just come out wearing a purple wife beater and dark grey tight jeans. He looked over at her and smiled. "That looks great on you, you should buy it." He said.

Sango smiled back. "Thank-you! What do you think Kagome?" She asked.

"It's wonderful!" She said. 


	6. Outfits, Thongs, WildBerries & Jewellery

A/N: This update was brought faster thanks to Baby-B-Doggie-ear-lover911-5 for requesting it for her birthday. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope you like the chapter! ^.~

Love Will Always Find A Way  
Chapter Six: Outfits, Thongs, Wild Berries and Jewellery

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "is there something you wanted?" Kagome asked him.

"Huh?" He replied confused.

"You walked over here like you wanted to say something." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you girls to meet me outside the store." He said.

"Oh, watch Kagome model for you, but not me?" Sango asked jokingly.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Not like that at all, I promise I'll stay and watch the next one." He said laughing, they laughed with him.

"Okay, well we'll see you in a few then." Kagome said.

"Yeah…" He replied but not even looking at her, which somewhat made Kagome depressed, it was as if he was distracted by something, or maybe some_one_. But she looked at what he was looking at, there were no other girls.

"Inuyasha?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"You like sales right?" He asked looking at her.

'Random question much…' Kagome thought. "Yeah, why?" She asked. He pointed to a rack of clothing that said fifty percent off. "There's never anything nice in those." Kagome said looking at it. He sighed and grabbed her chin and made her look at what he was looking at.

"Right there where it says fifty percent…" He began.

"There's never anything nice there, let go of me." She said trying to pull out of his grasp… Didn't work out in her favor.

"Look, there _is_ something nice there." He said, she looked but didn't see what he saw. He sighed and walked over to the rack and held up a white shirt. It had short sleeves designed to hang off of the shoulders but had two straps that would stay on the shoulders as well, along with that he held up a pair of baby blue jeans that faded to white on the upper legs and had a few tears in them.

Kagome's eyes widened, it was her style, and was gorgeous, and was on sale, it was her dream come true! "Are you sure those are on sale too? Maybe someone misplaced it; no way can something that nice be…"

"The tag says fifty percent off…" Inuyasha said looking at it. Kagome got up and ran over to him grabbing them from him.

"Are these the only ones left?" She asked. Inuyasha began looking through the rack.

"It seems so." He said.

Kagome closed her eyes too scared to see what size they were. "Please be my size, please be my size." She chanted over and over again. She opened one eye slowly and than began hugging the outfit. "It's in my size."

Inuyasha laughed at her. "Buying it?" He asked. She looked at the prize tag and tried to estimate how much it would cost. Than she nodded her head. He laughed at her a bit.

Sango came out of the dressing room in school uniform. "Well now, next store you also got to find me a nice outfit for a cheap price." She said laughing.

"Oh, is someone _jealous_?" Kagome asked laughing at her friend.

Sango laughed. "Naw, you two are cute together." She said smiling.

Inuyasha was lost, he thought they were talking about the clothing, but they were talking about him. "I can hook you up with someone if you want a boyfriend." Inuyasha said.

Both girls stopped laughing and looked at him. "What?" Sango asked blushing.

"You can meet guys." He said slower.

"I know guys…" She said.

"Dateable guys."

"Only if they have a brain." Sango said smiling.

"I can do that, but no guarantee they'll be drop dead gorgeous like me, but I'll try." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin and Sango burst into laughter as Kagome playfully hit him on the head.

"Cocky." She said.

"Oh yes I am." Inuyasha said hugging her from behind and nibbling on her neck, which sent instant shivers down her spine. Inuyasha could smell that she was starting to get aroused so before she asked him stopped he did and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know you liked that." He whispered to her and her face went crimson red.

'I wonder what he said to her.' Sango thought.

"Shut up." She whispered back. He smirked and moved away. "Where you going?" She asked.

"Told you, meet you outside the store." He said. Both girls shrugged their shoulders and went back to finding a bargain, what they didn't realize was he didn't walk in the direction to walk out of the store.

Inuyasha walked back to the cashier who was smiling at him. "You really like her huh?" She said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Yeah… So how much all together for the stuff?" He asked.

"Okay the shirt is forty-nine ninety-nine, the skirt is fifty-nine ninety-nine and the shoes are eighty-nine ninety-nine plus tax." She said punching it all in the cash register. "Your total comes to two hundred and twenty-five dollars and ninety-six cents." She said smiling. "Cash or credit?" She asked.

"Credit." He said and handed her his credit card.

She smiled and swiped his card; it was approved so she bagged the stuff and handed the bag to him. "Thank-you, have a nice day." She said.

Inuyasha sighed as he was walking out of the store. 'Will she be mad at me for buying her this stuff?' Inuyasha thought, he finally got out of the store and just stood there deep in thought, than he heard Kagome and Sango walking his way. As soon as Kagome walked out he looked at her and smiled. "What'd you buy?" He asked.

Kagome smiled back. "Just a few outfits." She said. "Same with Sango." She looked at the bag he was holding and tilted her head, it wasn't _just_ a woman's store, so he could've got something, but she didn't see him grab anything. "The question is… What did _you_ buy?" She asked pointing at the bag.

Sango looked over and saw the bag. "Yeah I don't recall you looking at anything…" Sango said, she than began smirking. 'It's for Kagome isn't it,' she lipped to him and he nodded his head, Sango began smiling ear to ear.

'At least her best friend seems to like me.' He thought. "Well actually, I bought it for you." He said to Kagome.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "What?" She asked. "Why?" She asked looking really confused.

"Because I wanted to." He said.

"But, you shouldn't…" She said

"I shouldn't what? Buy something for you?" He asked.

"Well you just met me; I don't want to seem like a gold digger." She said so sweetly he knew she couldn't be lying.

He smiled. "I don't consider you a gold digger, you didn't ask, it was something I _wanted_ to do." He said. "And if you don't take it, I'm not returning it; I don't _return_ things, so it'll just go out in to the garbage," Kagome rolled her eyes, "even though it's an amazing outfit." He continued.

"Oh really?" She asked but he ignored her.

"Even the heels will go in the garbage. Even though you loved the outfit but said you couldn't afford it." He said sighing. "Oh well."

"Wait what? What outfit?" She asked trying to grab the bag from him.

Inuyasha smirked and moved the bag out of her reach. "Oh, now you want it?"

Kagome blushed. "I just want to know what you bought."

Inuyasha reached in the bag and pulled out the outfit. Kagome just stared at it. "Want it?" He asked. She didn't say anything. "Hello? Kagome? Want it?" He asked.

"How much did you pay?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "Do you want it?"

"How much did you pay?" She asked him again.

"Just tell her." Sango said. "She won't stop asking until you tell her, I should know."

Inuyasha sighed. "It doesn't matter Kagome." He said.

"So it was expensive." She said and he nodded his head. "How expensive?" She asked.

"Two hundred and twenty-five dollars and ninety-six cents." Inuyasha muttered and said really fast.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

"You understood that?" He asked.

"You spent two hundred and twenty-five dollars and ninety-six cents on that outfit?" She said nearly losing her voice.

"Kagome it doesn't mat…" He was cut off by the look she was giving him.

"I have to pay you back." She said innocently, she didn't look mad she just looked, well sad.

"No you don't." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha, that's too much money." She said.

"Look, don't fucking worry about it okay? Just take the outfit, and…" Inuyasha stopped and thought about it.

"What?" She asked.

He looked at her and smirked. She gulped. "You really want to pay me back?" He asked getting real close to her.

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me? Don't even think about asking for se…" She was cut off by his clawed finger pressing against her lips telling her to shush.

"I'm not asking for sex." He said.

"Than what?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Sleep over at my house." He said.

"I can trust you?" She asked.

"Sango could come. I'm not asking for anything to happen now am I?" He asked.

"Yeah two girls all alone in your home…" Kagome began.

"All alone?" He asked.

"Well besides you and us…" Sango said.

"Alone?" He asked again laughing a bit. "There's not much 'alone' time involved when you have butlers and maids every where." Inuyasha said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Forget I'm rich?" He asked. "So yeah, you won't be all alone with me." He said. "So, deal or no deal?" He asked.

Before Kagome could answer Sango jumped in. "Deal." She said.

"Sango!" Kagome said.

"What? You know you want to Kagome." She said.

"But do you honestly think my mom would let me?" She asked.

"Just say you're sleeping over at my place. How will she know if you are or aren't?" She told her.

"But…" Kagome began. "I don't lie Sango."

"Sure you do."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked looking at her bitchy like.

"Did your mom ever ask you if you smoke?" She asked.

Kagome glared at her. "Never directly, so I was able to get out of it without lying!" She said. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"How about I ask her then?" Sango asked. "You wouldn't the one asking. And when she asks how the sleepover was the next day you can just say what you and I did and leave Inuyasha out, you're telling the truth but just _forgetting_ some parts." She said.

Kagome sighed. "Well I guess…"

With that said and done Sango called up Kagome's mom and asked her if it was alright if Kagome stayed at her place that night to do homework together, her mother agreed so after the mall they had to head to Kagome's place to pick up her backpack and clothes for the night, and to Sango's as well.

They headed to a few more stores and picked out a few more outfits, Inuyasha picked out a few for Sango as well – she loved them. And a few for Kagome as well. A little while later the girls had split up from Inuyasha so they can shop for some 'ladies' stuff.

They headed over to 'La Senza' and bought some bras, underwear, some body spray and pajamas as well. They loved the silk pajamas they sold there, they were just so comfortable. Kagome went to pay for her stuff while Sango was trying out some chocolate flavored lip gloss there.

Sango was looking in the mirror putting the lip gloss on when she a flash of silver hair in the reflection, she turned around to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked and immediately began blushing noticing she was holding her 'ladies stuff' in her arms.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "I got bored." He said. "Just wondering if you girls were done."

"Well Kagome's paying for her stuff right now and I was just trying this lip gloss out. It's chocolate flavored." Sango said.

Inuyasha eyed it. "Any other flavors?" He asked.

"Yeah, lots. But why not chocolate?" She asked.

"I'm a dog demon, can't have chocolate…" He said.

"It's artificial." She said.

"Yeah, well I like chocolate, I get a taste of it, I go on a chocolate rampage and I'm in the hospital for a week." He said laughing a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "What flavors do you like? I'll buy one for her, there's mango, peach, strawberry, wild berry, vanilla, lime – ew…"

"Wild berry." He said.

"Okay!" She said smiling. "You should leave before she sees you." Sango whispered to him knowing he could hear her.

"She'll be mad?" He asked.

"Yep. So go shoo, I won't tell her you were here." She said smiling and Inuyasha was about to leave. "By the way Inuyasha…" He turned around to look at her, she was smirking. "Kagome _does_ in fact wear thongs." She said and walked towards the cashier.

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he heard Kagome's voice as she was paying for her stuff so he decided to get out of there quick.

He waited outside the store for them and Kagome was walking out putting the lip gloss on then licking her lips. "Mmm, wild berry, how'd you know I'd pick this one out of them all?" She asked.

Sango laughed a bit. "Long story." She said and looked up and saw Inuyasha, Kagome followed her gaze.

"Were you waiting here for us this whole time?" She asked.

"Naw, got here about five minutes ago. I was getting bored." He said. He than lowered his face to hers. "I love wild berry too." He said and kissed her. Her eyes widened but before she could relax in to the kiss he pulled away licking his lips.

"That does taste good." He said. She glared at him.

After that they decided they were hungry so they decided to head out to the food court. A long the way Kagome stopped in front of a jewellery store. She loved looking at jewellery, she'd never buy any of the real stuff, but she liked to imagine she could one day. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "Nothing, I just like to look at jewellery." She said in a somewhat sad tone. "Not like I could ever afford it." She laughed a bit. "I want to go and look."

Sango smiled. "Well let's go!" She said and dragged them in there.

'I hope it's not the same sales lady from earlier today.' Inuyasha thought as he walked in with them. But sure enough it was her.

She immediately saw him and smiled. "Well hello again." She said.

"Hey." He said half smiling and had his hands in his pocket. 'Please don't say anything.' He thought.

"Inuyasha, do you know her?" Sango asked. The woman smiled.

"No I was in here earlier that's all." He said.

"For about fifteen minutes and didn't know what he wanted to buy." The lady said laughing a bit.

"Inuyasha what did you want from here?" Kagome asked eyeing him. Inuyasha couldn't answer, he didn't want to give her the ring yet.

He looked at the lady who lipped something to him. It was 'is she the one?' He nodded his head. "Kagome, it doesn't matter." He said trying to reassure her.

"It doesn't seem there's men jewellery here." He said.

"There isn't… What are you trying to imply?" He asked.

"Did you buy anything?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked away, he couldn't lie to her looking straight at her. He sighed, 'I can't lie to her at all.' He thought. "Yeah, I bought something." He said.

"What did you buy?" Sango asked. "I doubt you'd buy jewellery for a girl you _just_ met, now I thought you were a good guy, but if you have some other chick you're buying stuff for, than I don't want you talking…" Sango began.

"It was for Kagome okay?" Inuyasha said defending himself glaring at Sango.

"Wait, you bought something for me? From here?" Kagome asked astonished.

"When he was looking I asked if it was for his girlfriend, he said no, he said it was for some girl he _wanted_ to be his girlfriend. If that'll clear up any misunderstandings." The lady said.

"Inuyasha, what did you get her?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha breathed in deep. "I wasn't planning on giving it to her, yet." He said.


End file.
